A Snake's New Life: An Adder tale
by NoRatCat
Summary: Still reeling over the loss of her beloved Sinuous, Adder is suddenly given a chance to start anew. But little does she know that chance leaves her in the body of an entirely different creature.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes life wasn't fair. One creature could have a series of good fortune, while sometimes bad. Sometimes we had a mixture of fortune, the good mixed in with the bad. The adder of Farthing Wood knew that most of all.

Adder was busy sunning herself, letting the ray's warm her cold blooded body. It had been some time after the rats were defeated. Who would have thought that a weasel would be the one to save the park, let alone Weasel's daughter. Honestly it shocked Adder that Weasel of all creatures had spawned offspring. Weasel hardly seemed like the family rearing sort, more akin to a child herself. Though she supposed any animal would be victim to the pleasures of instinct. Weasel had a mate, and generally mates did what animals were expected to do during the mating season. Adder wouldn't know that.

Just as she allowed herself to immerse in the sun, a series of hoots jolted her awake.

"Adder!" Came the pompous tone of Owl.

Adder looked up and noticed her friend perching herself on a tree branch.

"Owl. To what do I owe the pleasssure?" The snake asked.

Adder noticed something within the old bird's eyes. If she didn't know any better, it appeared to be pride. "Well, I just had a bit of news to share. Hollow and me that is."

"Which isss?" Adder prodded, her voice showing a drip of impatience.

Raising her head up proudly, Owl replied, "I just wanted to inform you, that Hollow and I are nursing eggs."

Adder's eyes rose in surprise. "Really? An old bird like you?" Adder replied with a chuckle.

"I know what you mean. Honestly I didn't expect this. Me with a mate, and now becoming a mother. Honestly it's a lot to take in."

"Well I'm certain you mussst be proud." Adder replied.

"Quite so. Just think one day I'll be teaching my chicks the values we inherited from Farthing Wood. Frankly I've always felt I've been qualified to teach a younger generation." Owl remarked.

Once more, there came the pompous pride Owl was best associated with. It seemed that each of her friends held a certain trait or quirk that identified them. Hare had his use of "Excuse me", Owl had her pompousness. Whistler had his bad landings, and Weasel was just… Weasel. Then there was her. Adder herself was cold, sarcastic, and frankly, a killer.

"Well I'm sssure you are." Adder said, ready to slink back into relaxation.

"Oh Adder if only you knew what it was like to know the feeling of being loved. Sharing your hopes and dreams with another creature like you, then creating new life to teach and protect." Owl said longingly.

And that caused Adder to pause. Her face fell, and Owl immediately knew what she had just said.

"Oh my goodness! Adder I'm so sorry! Here I am reveling in my happiness and I forgot about-"

"It'sss alright Owl. You didn't mean anything by it." Adder excused.

And of course, Adder needed a reminder of what she had lost.

"You know? There are other snakes in the park. I'm sure we can find one that would match you." Owl suggested.

Adder let out a tired sigh. "No thank you Owl. Honessstly I'm through with romance." Looking up at her friend, Adder cast her a solemn look. "If you excuse me Owl." She said as she turned away. But before she left, she looked back, "Congratulationsss." And then she was off.

As she slithered through the park, Adder couldn't shake off what Owl had said. And all the more it reminded her of Sinuous. Her Sinuous. Falling in love hadn't been something that Adder had planned. Frankly she had no interest in romance, viewing it as nonsense. She was quite happy being by herself, and she preferred it that way. And then she met Sinuous. Never had she met a snake like him. They matched each other quite well, complimented one another, and Adder found it nice to talk to another snake. The only other snakes she had interacted with had been her mother and siblings. But they were gone now, some possibly dead, while others off in the world spreading their bloodline.

Adder didn't get a chance. Though being with Sinuous had opened up her mind to the possibility of having offspring, Or "adding up adders" as Toad had put it. But that was no longer possible. Sinuous was dead and she would die the last of her bloodline. No one to pass her lessons onto, no one to protect, and no one to carry on her legacy. Adder mentally snorted. It had to be that way. She supposed she was always meant to be solitary, being a single unattached snake. She wasn't sure if it was fate or just a cruel joke. Frankly, she didn't care anymore.

Throughout the day, Adder avoided anyone. She couldn't stand anymore "good" news from her friends. She just wanted to be alone. And when night fell, she curled up somewhere dark and fell asleep. She hoped tomorrow would bring a better day.

XXX

_Adder felt nothing. Last she remembered, she had drifted off to sleep. All she saw was a dark void of nothingness. She wanted to call out, but kept silent out of caution._

_"Poor creature. Dealt such a hard hand in life." A voice spoke out from the darkness._

_Raising herself up, Adder bared her fangs, ready for anything. "Who'sss there?" She called._

_"You've had a hard life Adder of Farthing Wood. You suffered much, and when you found one to share your soul with, he was taken away from you."_

_Adder kept her eyes ready for anything to spring up at her. "Jussst who are you to know me?"_

_"Now you are afraid to seek out happiness out of fear it will be taken away from you." The voice continued to talk. "Wouldn't you like to know happiness again? To know the feeling of being loved?"_

_Hearing this, Adder continued her fierce front. She couldn't show weakness. That was what she was taught growing up. "What'sss it to you what I do with my life?" She asked again._

_"I know that you want to know that feeling. You may deny it, but I can sense it bubbling deep within your soul." The voice continued._

_And in that brief moment, Adder considered the voice's words. Indeed, she did enjoy being in love, to feel the touch of another against her skin. But most of all, she didn't want to be alone. Even though she had preferred her solitude before, she didn't want it anymore. Not after experiencing love for the first time._

_"Fine…But it'sss not like thingsss can change. They are what they are." She accepted that. Sinuous was dead and there was nothing changing that._

_"Do you want to know that feeling again?" The voice asked. "Yes or no?"_

_Adder felt the sudden question, and the more she thought about it, the more she realized her deeper desires. She did want it. Even if she didn't understand what was happening now, she knew what she wanted. Though her animal instincts told her to say no, instinctively, she wanted the exact opposite._

_"Yesss?" She said half confused._

_And for the voice, that was enough._

_"Done."_

_And upon hearing that, Adder's mind went blank, and the void vanished._

XXX

The morning sun rose over the horizon. Every creature stirred from their sleep, human and animal. It was a new day today, another day in the process of life. Within a grassy field, something groaned. It was the kind of groan one had when awakening from a very deep sleep. A turn of the head spurred another groan. The head felt heavy, and a raise of the arm revealing five fingers on each hand. Slowly the creatures eyes opened, and from the look, it was a she. A human she. Her skin light and smooth. Panning up her hair just went over her shoulders, and then with a flutter, her eyes opened, revealing green irises.

Slowly, the woman stood up, looking around her surroundings. She had two questions on her mind. The first was where she was exactly. She certainly knew this wasn't where she was supposed to be. But another gained prominence.

_"__Who am I?"_

And so, a mere beast had been given a new chance. And somewhere, the voice watched.

A/N: Okay. This is a rather new idea for the Farthing Wood fan base. But honestly, I've always liked stories where animals are turned into humans. Something about it appeals to me.


	2. Chapter 2

She ran aimlessly through the wild. She didn't know where she was, who she was, but she continued to run. Various sounds bounced around her, the sound of beasts rang out. Were they laughing at her? Just then, she heard a shout.

"Oy is that a naked chick?!"

"Dude get your phone!"

There were two men ahead. In their hands they carried small objects, flashes coming from each of them. This only panicked her further and she continued to run. Soon the internet would run wild with pictures of the naked woman running through the European countryside.

XXX

The computer screen lay blank. He numbly sat there, unsure of what to type. He managed a sentence before deleting it, regarding it as stupid.

Letting out a huge groan, he gave an exclamation of "Damn it all!" Breathing a sigh, he put his computer into sleep mode and got up from his chair. "Writers block." He said to himself. Of course, said block had been going on for months. The man in question was one Greg Dann. He was a fairly handsome man, brown hair done up in a style that made him look like Crispin Glover (or at least he had been told). His attire was nothing professional, being more casual if anything. His shirt was long sleeved, orange in color with sepia colored long pants.

His clear blue eyes looked about his simple home. It was too large for one person, but it hadn't always been that way. No, it was a house built for two. Not that he had anyone to share it with. Save for the cat, which currently mewed at his feet.

"Hungry Sooty?" He said to the black furred cat. Cats were the pet of choice in his family, not that he didn't like other animals like dogs, but a cat was a lot more simpler.

Sooty looked up at her owner letting out a meow that clearly said "_I'm hungry Daddy. Feed me now!_"

"I'll take that as a yes." Greg said as he headed into the kitchen. Opening up a cabinet, he pulled out a can of wet food. Opening it up, he dropped it into Sooty's bowl. "All right, eat up." On cue, Sooty walked up and began feasting. "Sorry to say I won't be joining you. Daddy needs to take a little walk to recharge his creative juices."

Checking his phone, he could see it wasn't too late for a walk. Not that he would care. He needed to get out anyway. Before long he was out the door and into the open countryside. On the outside, one could see his house was two stories, a nice upkeep, and a car parked right in the dirt driveway. Overall he was doing pretty well for himself. Still, he had to admit being this far out without any form of contact to share his home with could be frustrating at times. Sure he had Sooty, but nothing compared to the feeling of talking to another human being.

The countryside was nice today, overall a very pleasant place to live. Of course, he hadn't been the one to initially decide on this location. No, another came up with the idea. The concept sounded nice, a little home in the countryside, just the two of them.

Two. Well technically it was two, but Sooty was a cat. It had only been a year since the accident, and time had only healed somewhat. There was still a fraction that lay damaged. The weekend left him with plenty to do. He probably could go to the pub with Brian later and get a beer. He had long moved past the drinking away your sorrows phase. He remembered how blind stinking drunk he had gotten after the accident. Luckily Brian helped him through it, kept him from becoming a drunken mess. One too many hangovers had kept him away from wasting his life. The only good thing that had come from the accident was that it had spurred him to write his dream novel. The one thing to get his name out there.

Lord he was starting to depress himself. The more he thought about his story, the more he realized he hadn't even gotten past a plan besides a vague concept. For now, he focused on enjoying nature. Not a single cloud in the sky, a few rabbits scampered by, a naked woman was running towards him. That alone made him halt, and the moment he did, he felt an impact, followed by a thud.

For a brief moment, Greg didn't know what was going on. It took a few moments for his mind to register what had just transpired, but there was no denying it: there was a naked woman laying in front of him.

The woman looked up at him, her face frozen with what appeared to be shock. Likewise he was shocked, but her's was more evident. Though her eyes clearly said something to him.

_"Help me."_

XXX

_One Week Later…_

_"_Well here we are." Greg said as he opened the door to his home.

A dainty leg stepped through cautiously. Along with it came a young black haired woman with green eyes. Slowly she entered, gazing about the room before her. Greg followed after, carefully so as not to startle the woman. The woman gave a small gasp as the door closed.

"Oh sorry." Greg apologized. He had momentarily forgotten the doctor's directions.

The woman stared at him, still retaining that same caution that she held the moment she stepped inside.

"Don't worry, just closed the door too fast." Greg excused, hoping to quell her fears.

"_Meow!"_

The woman let out a startled yelp as Sooty walked in.

"Don't worry. That's just my cat." Greg reassured.

The woman looked to Sooty, then back to him. "Cat." She said plainly.

"Yes, that's right. Cat." Greg replied. The doctor did say her speech was limited.

As Greg watched the woman look about his home, he couldn't believe it had only been a week since he found her. One solid week. He recalled when he first arrived at the hospital.

XXX

_The woman struggled in the grip of the nurses. Her face looked absolutely panicked. Greg lagged close behind, wanting to step in but taking care not to make things worse._

_"Careful!" He found himself calling out._

_Obviously someone heard him, or they decided on themselves. One of the nurses spoke calmly to the woman. Whatever she said seemed to calm her down. The nurses dressed her in a gown, then led her to a room. In no time, she was in a bed._

_Greg watched her from the window outside. The former wild nature she had shown had vanished. It was rather uncanny. He looked in and studied her expression. It was blank, almost lost. He was turned away from it for a moment when he heard…_

_"Ah Mr. Dann."_

_Greg turned to see the familiar white coat he had become antiquated with._

_"Dr. Colin." Greg greeted._

_Dr. Colin was an older fellow, white hair with a white mustache. The glasses he wore made his eyes appear bigger for some reason. For some reason Greg found the entire look to be cliché but fitting._

_Walking up to the window, Dr. Colin stared into it. "So I see you brought us a little surprise today."_

_"Yeah, just found her wandering the countryside naked." Greg answered._

_The doctor adjusted his glasses as he continued to observe the woman. "Well I thank you for bringing her to my attention, I can guarantee we will take good care of her. We'll make some calls and see if anyone has reported a missing person in the general vicinity."_

_Greg joined the doctor in his observation. The woman just say in bed, arms crossed around herself. The lost expression still lay evident upon her face. Greg found himself drawn to it, for he had felt that emotion before._

_"Doctor. Could I ask you something?"_

_"Hmm? What is it?" Dr. Colin replied._

_"Could you let me know if anyone comes to claim her. I know it sounds odd, but I just want to know." Greg asked._

_Dr. Colin looked at him for a moment before answering. "Very well."_

XXX

The woman let out a surprised gasp as Greg heard the ring of his cell phone.

"Don't worry, just my phone." Greg said holding up the device.

The woman looked at the cell phone oddly, almost as if she had never seen one before. Greg looked at the screen and noticed who it was from. Pushing the accept button, he put the phone to his ear. "Hello."

_"Oy Greg, it's Brian." _The oh so familiar tone spoke through.

"Hello Brian." Greg said greeted.

_"So I take it you've seen the latest vid on the internet right?" _Brian asked.

Greg let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes. I think I know what video you're talking about."

_"So the rumors are true? That naked girl is staying with you?" _

Greg knew he couldn't hide this. "In a manner of speaking. Yes."

This provoked a laugh from his friend and drinking buddy. _"Oh man! This is incredible! Some naked chick runs into you, and now you're taking her home. God this is like out of some kind of wish fulfillment fan fiction."_

"What does that even mean?" Greg asked.

_"I'm just saying man, it's incredible." _Brian laughed. _"I mean naked girls don't just grow on trees."_

"I'm aware of that." Greg answered.

_"Oh man you have to give me the juicy details."_

"Details?"

_"Well yeah. I mean you, a naked chick. You're single."_

"I'm hanging up now."

Before Brain could say another word, Greg disconnected. But he couldn't help but wonder if perhaps this was something he really needed? After all, he had so suddenly accepted this.

XXX

_"Thank you for coming in Mr. Dann." Doctor Colin spoke as Greg seated himself._

_"You're welcome Doctor, you said this is about the woman? Did you find out who she is?" Greg asked._

_The doctor crossed his hands together. "In a short answer, no."_

_"No?" Greg repeated. "No one reported a missing person?"_

_"We checked the nearby counties, and there hasn't been a missing person who fits her description. But that's where it gets strange."_

_Greg listened closely. He studied the doctor's expression, noting the older man's own confusion. _

_"We can't find a record of this woman anywhere. No DNA matches, no files, and she can't even tell us." Dr. Colin said._

_"Can't tell you?" Greg said, his confusion matching the doctor's._

_"Oh she can speak in fragments, but she can't seem to recall anything about herself. She doesn't even know how she got out there."_

_"What are you saying?" Greg asked._

_"If I didn't know any better, I'd say this woman didn't exist until a week ago."_

_Those were the facts presented to him, and frankly he didn't know what to think about it._

_"So what are you going to do?" Greg asked._

_"Well we could keep her here, but I wonder if perhaps there is another option?" The doctor wondered._

_Greg himself wondered as well, and in that moment a thought occurred to him. "Doctor? What if someone looks after her? Volunteers I mean._

_The doctor scratched his chin, considering those words. "I suppose, I'm sure we can find someone in our records."_

_"What about me?" Greg suddenly asked._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I could look after her."_

_Dr. Colin looked apprehensive for a moment._

_"Look Doctor, I know it's odd, but I looked in her eyes and she seems really lost and confused. She has no idea where she is, and I think maybe communicating with another human being, just a normal human being would help her. Plus my house is out in the country, lots of space, and well...I'm probably not making sense am I?" Greg said realizing the oddity of his request._

_Dr. Colin seemed deep in thought. "I do admit, that is odd. We could get a professional to help her ease into society, but at the same time I understand your point." Dr. Colin's thoughts halted for a moment. "This certainly is an odd development."_

_Indeed it was, and even odder was the doctor's decision._

_XXX_

"I can't believe he said yes." Greg said in disbelief. He heard Sooty's meow at his feet. Looking down at his cat, he noticed she was flashing him a look, clearly curious about the strange woman in their house. "What have I gotten myself into Sooty?"

Sooty tilted her head and meowed again.

At that moment, Greg noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was a butterfly. He supposed it had snuck into his home after he opened the door. It hovered over to the woman, stopping on her finger. She held it up, staring at it serenely. As Greg noticed her peaceful expression, he suddenly felt optimistic about the whole thing. Maybe he could help this woman?

Then in a sudden snap, the woman caught the butterfly in her mouth, chewed, and swallowed. She then turned to Greg, expression blank. Nervously, he flashed her a smile, and she imitated him.

He had certainly gotten himself into something all right.


	3. Chapter 3

One couldn't describe a blank mind. If someone could, it would probably be a canvas devoid of paint. That's how the woman would describe herself, if she knew what a canvas was. She looked about the furnished house finding everything so unfamiliar. Somewhat that is. Vague words and phrases popped in her head.

_Vase._

_Picture._

_Light._

And it went on. For a moment, she felt a pang in her head causing her pain. It was like a migraine, but it subsided in moments.

_Meow?_

The cat at her feet stared up at her looking as if she were very confused. The cat stared long and hard at her, as if she was sizing her up. The woman looked right back, and for a moment, she felt as if she and the animal could understand one another. But that was silly. Animals were not sentient.

Giving a firm mew, the cat walked off, going to her feline business. The woman was left to ponder once more.

"So are you hungry?" She heard the man, Greg he had said, ask her a question.

The woman looked up to him, before suddenly looking to her stomach as it churned.

"I take that as a yes." Greg said with amusement. "You like Chinese?"

The woman looked at him with confusion.

"Do you know what Chinese even is?" He asked again.

The woman tilted her head to the side, once more showing confusion.

"I'll take that as a "no"." But a smile perked upon Greg's face. "Well you are in for a treat."

Taking the strange device he carried, he pushed on it before holding it up to his ear. In short order, dialogue followed. "Hello? Yeah it's Greg."

The woman trailed off as Greg went into the other room. The woman was alone once more, and she found herself compelled to move up. She got to her feet, gazing about the room with curious eyes. What caught her eyes was the strange glass window in front of her. Well it was rectangular, but it appeared to be indeed a window. Except, there was nothing outside of it. It appeared to be simply blackness. She walked up to the "window" and put a finger to it. It wasn't glass, but something almost soft. And then she noticed her fingers. She eyed them strangely, staring with curious eyes.

"Well dinner's been ordered, so we just have to wait."

She heard Greg's voice coming from behind, but she hardly acknowledged him.

"What are you looking at?"

At last she looked to him, seeing his confusion. "She merely pointed to the "window" and said, "This?"

Greg's confusion faded and he walked to her. "That's just the television."

The woman cocked her head to the side. Now confused as much as Greg was. Greg picked up a smaller rectangle, and pushed a button. Right away, noise and color filled the "window" causing the woman to scream.

"Woah sorry!" Greg said quickly grabbing hold of the woman. "Look I'm sorry. It's fine. It's not real."

The woman looked away, turning back hesitantly as she heard Greg's reassurance. As the image faded away, the woman gave a gaping look of shock. Then in an instant, the image appeared again. She flinched slightly, but felt Greg's soft hands across her shoulders. "It's fine. It's just images. Pictures being sent here by signals."

She didn't understand a word, but she believed him all the same. Turning around, the woman focused on one of the words he had spoken, "picture". Another smaller one lay atop an end-stand. She inched in closer, gazing at the image before her.

"Who's that?" She asked.

Greg focused upon the picture she was pointing at. The image was so peaceful. Him there, smiling with a woman. Blond hair and a perfect smile.

"That's just me and my wife." She heard Greg answer.

She looked to him. "Wife?"

Her question had meant to convey where she was. She hadn't seen a wife at all. It would seem she would get her answer, as Greg let out a sigh.

"She's dead. Died about a year ago."

_Be careful Adder, the beautiful snake whom I love._

The woman felt a pang in her head. Giving tiny breaths, she put her fingers to her temples.

"Are you alright?" Greg asked.

"Fine." The woman responded.

She hastily returned to the couch. Once she was seated, she felt the pain in her head come to a halt.

Greg sat himself down as well, sitting next to her, but taking care to not touch her or anything super personal.

"Look. I know this is probably hard for you, but do you remember anything?" Greg asked.

The woman looked at him before turning away. She began to think hard about what she had just been asked. The strain on her mind was intense, but all she could mutter was, "Nothing."

"Not even your name?"

_Adder._

"Adder!" She suddenly blurted.

Greg looked at her confusedly. "Adder? You mean like the snake?"

The woman nodded while giving a shrug.

"That can't be right. I mean why would your parents name you after an animal?" Greg knew he shouldn't judge a person by their name. There were weirder names. But adders were poisonous snakes. "Well regardless if it's your name or not, how about we shorten it for simplicity's sake?" Greg looked deep in thought. "How about Ada?"

The woman's face brightened up at the sound of that. "Ada?" She repeated. Then smiling, she said once more, "Ada!"

Greg grinned, "See? Just rolls off the tongue."

The woman played back the name in her head. Let it flow around in there. After all, it sounded much better than her supposed old name.

_Sssso now we have a problem with our name?_

Ada paused once she heard that voice.

_At leassst Adder sssounded fierce._

Shaking her head, Ada dismissed it. She was more concentrating on how hungry she was.

XXX

Greg watched as Ada feasted heartily on the Chinese banquet before them. He had ordered a lot. Perhaps too much. But he figured this woman hadn't really had a good meal in a while. Ada chomped down on an eggroll whilst slurping up some noodles, making some exaggerated noises of pleasure. He himself was simply enjoying his orange chicken.

"You really like that huh?" Greg asked.

Ada took a moment to pause her eating. "Mmm hmm." She answered before she resumed scarfing.

It took a few moments before she was done, but once she was, she leaned back, looking very pleased with herself.

"How was it?" Greg asked.

Smiling, Ada stuck out her belly and patted it. "Delicious!" She uttered.

"Well I'm glad. I wasn't sure if you were a noodle girl or a General Tao sort of girl. So I got both."

"It was good." Ada said as she wiped her mouth. Just then, she let out a burp. Looking up sheepishly, Ada flashed a grin. "Excuse me."

"It's fine. Honestly Chinese has that effect." Greg laughed.

They had broken the ice at least. Something about that meal seemed to jog something.

"I want to rest." Ada suddenly exclaimed.

"I'll take you to the couch." Greg said.

Going towards her, she helped her up, then led her towards the living room. As she nestled herself into the cough, Greg went into the other room and came back with a blanket and pillow. Taking it, Ada felt even more comfortable. And it wasn't before long she settled into sleep. Greg himself was alone now, deciding perhaps he should call it a day. After all, it was indeed getting late.

And so he headed upstairs for some rest of his own. Tomorrow was another big deal in rehabilitating someone.


	4. Chapter 4

_The young snake watched the mouse closely. It didn't sense her, it was unaware. Perfect for the young growing predator. She slithered closer, tongue flicking out as she gained it's scent. The mouse halted, ears flicking. It was starting to become aware. Now was the time to strike. Without a sound, the snake lunged forward, and ended up eating a mouthful of dirt. The mouse was too quick and scampered off. The snakeling rose up, feeling a bit weary as the impact had made her dizzy a bit. _

_"Pitiful. Truly pitiful."_

_The snakeling looked up and noticed a larger snake, one that looked very much like her, staring down at her._

_"You're ssstill holding back.. Your sssiblings can make the kill. Why can't you?" The elder snake said disappointingly._

_The young snake cast her head downward, "I'm sssorry Mummy."_

_"Adder!"_

_The daughter shot up and looked to her mother._

_"There are no "I'm sssorry'sss" in hunting. You either make the kill, or you ssstarve!"The mother lowered herself, keeping her gaze firmly on her daughter. "Do I make myssself clear?"_

_Adder wanted to cry, but dared not show it in front of her mother. Mummy wouldn't like that. She merely averted her gaze and replied, "Yesss Mummy."_

_XXX_

Ada awoke as a smell reached her nose. It was a familiar smell, one she had grown accustomed to. Slowly her eyelids fluttered open, and she rose with a stretch. She had a good rest, but she knew she looked absolutely a mess. Greg had taught her the basics of keeping herself presentable. Just a quick stop in the bathroom and she would look her best. But first? Breakfast.

Getting to her feet, she stretched again, her joints cracking a bit as she started to walk towards the wafting smell.

"Well good morning." She heard Greg's voice greet her.

Ada smiled and replied. "Good morning yourself."

Oh god the food smelled good, she thought to herself. Greg had introduced her to various foods, and this she knew all too well: Bacon and eggs. Before long, Greg set her a plate. Just how she liked them.

"Made your favorite." Greg said playfully.

Ada smiled up at him, "Much appreciated." She said taking the first piece of bacon and chewing it. "Oh my god. So good." She said as she swallowed.

"Well you've certainly made strides since I found you three months ago." Greg noted.

Three months had indeed passed. And they had gone by so quickly. Ada had made improvements since she was found. For example, she no longer spoke in fragments, gaining a broader sense of the English language. Still, a lot she had to be taught, like brushing her teeth, using the shower, but she showed a quick aptitude for learning. In fact, she showed a keen interest in learning how to cook and drive. One thing at a time though. Right now he was weaning her on how to cook ramen noodles.

"So what are we doing today?" Ada asked.

It was the weekend, so Greg was free from his job. Ada had quickly learned the concept of jobs. Or at least she understood while Greg was away from home for most of the day five days a week. Not that she was extremely lonely, she still had Sooty for company, but found she enjoyed Greg's company.

"Actually we're going shopping." Greg answered.

"Shopping?" Ada repeated.

"It's just you've been wearing hand me downs for three months now, so I think we should give you a little wardrobe change don't you?"

Ada looked down at her shirt, a shirt with a logo that said "Harvest Queen." She didn't understand what it meant, but she knew one thing for certain. "I like this shirt though."

"Trust me. This is going to be good." Greg said as he joined Ada for breakfast.

The pair ate away, and before long they were done. Dishes in the sink, bathroom duties done, and they were ready to go. Greg tried to convince Ada to change her clothes, but she was adamant in wearing her hand me down. Least she changed her pants and put some shoes on. Before long they were in the car and ready to go.

"You're still going to teach me how to drive right?" Ada innocently asked.

"One thing at a time." Greg answered. Of course, there was the process of getting her citizenship. After all, she was a Jane Doe with no record of existence.

They drove past the countryside and headed into the town proper. As they found a parking space, Ada couldn't help but be amazed. This wasn't the first time she had gone into town with Greg, but it always impressed her. After finding a parking space, they departed and began their trek.

"So where are we going?" Ada asked.

Greg searched around before coming to a stop. "Here we are."

Ada looked up and stared at the sign, _Regen's. _"Where are we exactly?" She asked.

"Clothing store." Greg replied.

Curious, Ada stepped out of the car and onto the sidewalk. Suddenly after being in the open air, she felt naked. Her clothing wasn't exactly best for outside wear. Least compared to Greg's. Greg seemed to have a better understanding of upkeep. But Ada trusted him, and if this little trip would help her blend in better, she would do it.

The door chimed as the pair stepped inside. Then all of a sudden, a woman popped in front of Ada making her gasp.

"Hello! Can I help you find something?" She said in a cheery voice.

"No we're fine. I'm just going to browse around and find something for my friend." Greg answered.

The woman smiled and nodded. "Okay! Just give me a holler if you need anything!" And then she was off.

Ada watched the woman carefully, still trying to shake off the nervousness the woman had presented to her.

_My ssshe's certainly cheerful._

Ada put a finger to her forehead, shaking her head slightly to banish away the thoughts.

"Come on." Greg directed her to a series of clothing.

What followed was like a montage from a movie. The next several minutes passed of them trying on different clothing. So many options, all trying to find the right fit for her. At last, they had reached a choice. Ada gazed upon herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a green coat with a yellow undershirt, and a white skirt.

"So what do you think?" Greg asked.

Ada looked herself over before giving a smile. "I like it!"

"Really?"

"Yes. I think it fits me."

Indeed, the more she looked at her new ensemble, the more she felt it all the more fitting.

"All right. Those clothes it is." Greg said.

Greg paid the saleswoman, and Ada walked out with her new clothing. But their trip was not quite done.

"Now it's time we did something with that hair." Greg announced.

"My hair?" Ada asked confusedly.

"Yeah. If it gets any longer, you'll start looking like that woman from "The Ring"." Greg said jokingly.

"The Ring?" Ada replied.

"Never mind. There's the place." Greg said pointing to a building with a sign that said _Final Cut_.

Stepping inside, they were greeted by an older gentleman. "Hello there Greg. In for a trim?"

"Yes, but it's for my friend, not me." Greg answered gesturing to Ada.

The man looked over the girl, before remarking with surprise. "Goodness, the rumors were true. You do have a girl living with you."

"You didn't hear about this on the internet did you?" Greg frowned.

"No Brian told me all about it."

Had to be Brian. He wouldn't keep his mouth shut on something like this.

"Well yes. I have a girl at my house. This is Ada." Greg introduced.

Ada smiled and held out her hand. "Hello."

The gentleman took her hand and shook it. "Pleasure to meet you maam. So I take it you're here for a trim?"

"Yeah. If Ada's hair gets any longer, she's going to be a black haired Rapunzel." Greg chuckled to himself.

Ada didn't quite get it, but smiled nonetheless.

"Well I have no one waiting, so let's step her up." He said gesturing to Ada.

The young woman stepped up to the chair and what followed was a new sensation to her. She sat perfectly still as the man took a pair of scissors and snipped her hair bit by bit. She watched as bits of her long flow fell to the ground. Then, before she knew it.

"Alright. Done!"

Swirling the chair around, Ada was able to get a good look at her new style. Her hair had been reduced to going just to her neckline.

"Personally I think it's a good look for you. But what do you think?" Greg asked.

Ada looked herself over in the mirror, reaching a hand up, fluffing her hair a bit. "I like it!" She exclaimed.

And so she had a new look, and she would certainly enjoy it.

_Stop acting so cheerful. It's embarrassing to us._

But there was a nagging voice in her head that told her otherwise.


	5. Chapter 5

The day passed on for Greg and Ada like a blur. After they did their errands, they returned to Greg's home. Ada spent the time watching tv. She had grown accustomed to it. At most she liked flipping through the channels. If anything, she just enjoyed the barrage of images that presented themselves. Every so often, a voice spoke from the television screen, only to be cut off at the last minute.

_Oh lord jussst pick sssomething!_

Ada came to a halt, stopping on something that caught her eye.

"_The European Viper, or Adder, is one of the most poisonous snakes in the country._"

Ada remained fixated as she watched the adder on the screen. For a moment, she saw her vision changing. She saw a forest, some kind of hill. She felt something in her mouth, something small and hard. Then she tossed it, making a noise. She heard someone coming, waited for them, then when she saw that blue leg, she struck.

_One of our finer killsss. Though the ssstupid weassselsss gave us the wrong messsage._

Ada shook the thoughts away once more and turned the television off.

"Enough of that." She said to herself.

Curious, she went to see what Greg was up to. She usually found him sitting at his desk and sure enough, there he was. He was typing away at that strange device he was usually at. A "computer" he called it.

"No. That's not it." He said before pushing another button.

Ada found he did that a lot, and each time he did so, he looked all the more frustrated.

"What are you doing?" Ada asked.

Greg turned around, his body shaking with a slight startle. "Oh? Ada? Sorry you scared me for a moment."

"I-I'm sorry, I just wanted to know what you're doing?" Ada apologized.

Greg smiled at her showing there were no hard feelings. "Oh this? I'm just trying to work on my story."

"Story? You're working on a story?"

"Trying to at least."

"What's it about?"

Greg swirled around to face the computer screen again. "Just an animal story I've been trying to write." He explained.

"Really? About animals?" Ada said, attention grabbed.

"That's the basic outline. But that's all I've got," Greg continued. "I can't get past page one."

Ada suddenly felt bad for Greg. And she couldn't shake off the interest she now showed in it.

"Can I help?" She asked.

Greg was about to open his mouth to speak, when suddenly his cell phone rang. Holding up his finger as if to say "Give me a moment". Pushing a few buttons on the screen, Greg held the phone up to his ear. "Hello?" He said.

As a voice came through Greg winced slightly. Ada watched intently, catching faint traces of of who was talking.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Brian." Greg whispered.

Ada frowned. She had heard him talking to Brian a couple of times. Brian was quite frankly, loud, and a tad obnoxious.

_Reminds me of Weasssel no?_

Ada shook her head as the voice spoke. "What does he want?"

Greg broke away from the conversation with a "One moment". "He just wants to go drinking tonight."

"Drinking?" Ada repeated.

Ada had heard of it, but frankly all she had was juice or milk, or just plain water.

"Look Brian I can't make it tonight, not with Ada here." Greg continued.

Brian continued to talk. "Take her along? I don't think that's a good idea."

Once more came a question that Ada could easily make out as "Why not?".

"Because she's an amnesiac. I don't know how amnesia exactly works, but I don't want to kill her brain cells or something."

"I want to go drinking!" Ada suddenly piped up.

Greg looked at her curiously. "Excuse me?"

"I-I want to try it. Please?"

"Ada I don't think-"

"I want to try everything you like," Ada pleaded, "Please?"

Greg seemed to consider a moment before at last he relented by speaking into the phone. "What time?" Brian answered, "Tonight at 8? Alright fine, Ada and I will be there."

And then Greg hung up the phone.

Looking to his house guest, Greg asked, "You sure about this?"

Ada nodded, "Yes I want to try it."

_I wouldn't. You know what happened to Weasssel. Then again ssshesss'sss an idiot._

Ada knew she wasn't an idiot, and who knows? Maybe this would be fun?

XXX

Greg took a sip of his drink, letting the alcohol course through his system.

"See man? What did I tell you?" Brian boasted, "Needed a little drink to perk you up."

Greg smiled to himself, "Yeah, I guess you were right."

"So this is drinking?" Ada said as she swallowed some of the beer she was holding.

"Dang girl, you sure know how to drink." Brian chuckled.

Ada looked down and noticed her beer was halfway full. "Oh my. I didn't realize I drank so much."

"So much? Girl-"

"Her name is Ada." Greg butted in.

"Ada," Brian corrected himself, "You haven't really done serious drinking before have you?"

Ada looked confusingly at herself. "Well I don't know. I mean maybe I did in the past."

"Ah yeah amnesia and all that. Well as soon as you finish up, we can order another round." Brian announced.

"Actually I think she's had enough." Greg said.

"But I'm not finished yet." Ada responded.

"Yes but we shouldn't drink too much." Greg warned.

"Oh come on Greg you're the designated driver, so let her have a little." Brian griped.

Greg didn't feel comfortable about this, but Ada's pleading look in her eyes won him over. "Fine."

He was driving after all.

The night passed by in an instant as the trio continued to drink. Greg kept himself at a responsible pace, while Ada gulped it down without abandon. Before long, it was late enough they had to leave.

Ada announced their departure by crashing through the door. "Whoo! Now that hit several shpots!" Ada slurred as she staggered into the sidewalk.

Greg walked out beside her, regretting everything at that moment. "Yeah I guess so." he responded.

"Ah mean beer is great! Really gots a kick (hic) to it." Ada hiccuped.

The poor woman swayed as she attempted to keep her balance. But she was doing a very poor job. Before long, Greg found himself holding onto her.

"Come on. It's not far to the car." Greg soothed.

As the pair walked, Ada couldn't help but continue talking. "You know? If yur looking for inspir(hic)inspirashion for that booky of yoursh, I'm a well!" Ada announced.

"Oh really?" Greg responded.

"Yeah! Ah mean owlsh are easy. Sho poumpoush and uptight. Then ya got weashelsh. See, I knew a weashel once, she was sooooooo annoying, and she just wash shtupid! Then she had babies and they were shtupid too. But the foxesh are alright. Really, great fantashtalic people." Ada finished off her speak with another hiccup before crashing into Greg's car. Thankfully the alarm didn't go off.

"Come on easy." Greg soothed as he helped Ada into the car.

Before long, the poor woman was sitting in the front seat and Greg turned on the ignition.

"Ah love ya Greg. You've been a buddy buddy pal to me. Plush yur pretty hot!" Ada broke into a giggling fit.

Greg ignored it, but for some reason, that last comment brought him some comfort.

The car roared down the street, and to home.

A/N: Sorry this took so long to upload.


	6. Chapter 6

Ada felt a sharp pain course through her head as she opened her eyes. A soft moan escaped her as she came to. Instinctively she placed a hand to her forehead. The previous night was a blur to her, and she didn't know why she felt so terrible.

_Thatsss'sss what you get for being a weasssel._

A groan escaped Ada. "Weasels," She found herself saying for some reason.

She heard footsteps, which only made her headache worse. But thankfully, it was only Greg.

"Oh you're up," He said, his smile genuine.

Ada attempted to rise, but found another coursing pain hitting her head.

"Don't try and get up so fast," Greg cautioned, "Here." He said gently holding out his hand.

Grabbing hold of it gently, Ada allowed Greg to raise her up. A short shot of pain hit her, but it subsided all the while.

"What happened?"

"We went out drinking, you imbibed a little too much," Greg explained.

For the moment, Ada looked confused, "We did?" Then she thought back and recalled, "Oh...right,"

Another grown escaped the woman, "Why was I so stupid?" She asked herself.

"No it's my fault, I shouldn't have let you drink like that," Greg said passing the blame onto himself.

"No, I wanted to go with you." Ada excused, not letting Greg take the full brunt of the blame.

Greg laughed a little to himself, "How about we say it's both of our faults?"

Ada found herself smiling as well, "All right.,"

Holding out his arm again, Greg lifted her up and onto her feet. Another wave of pain stroked her skull causing her to wince.

"Let's get you some water alright?" Greg said as he began to lead her into the kitchen.

Ada kept her pace slow for fear of spiking the pain of her hangover. Sooty mewed and brushed past Ada, startling her for a moment. The cat had developed a habit of doing that. When they made it to the kitchen, Greg poured a cold glass of water and set it before Ada. Immediately, Ada took it and took a gulp.

"Small sips," Greg cautioned.

Ada followed and slowed her drinking. "Goodness last night is still such a blur," She remarked.

Greg put his hands together, as Ada looked up, she could tell he was thinking about something, but said nothing.

"Actually you mentioned some pretty peculiar things," Greg noted.

Ada stopped drinking, "I did?"

"Yeah, you mentioned about weasels being annoying and something about owls being wise and pompous."

Ada felt a familiar air hit her. Something about that, it seemed right at home. In a moment she saw images. They blurry and fast, but she could make out some kind of bird and then a mustelid. When the former appeared, she felt some form of companionship, then she felt a spike of annoyance with the latter.

Staring at her glass with a furrowed brow, Ada replied, "I guess I did,"

"Well I have to say it gave me some ideas," Greg replied.

"Ideas?" Ada repeated.

"I mentioned to you I'm trying to write a book right?" Greg asked.

Ada recalled and then nodded, "Yeah, you mentioned it, but you never said anything else about it."

"Well that's the thing," Greg said with a slight sigh, "I know what I want, but not how to get there."

Finishing another sip of water, Ada asked, "Just what is it about though?"

Greg had momentarily looked down at his hands, and then at last looked up, "Animals."

"Animals?"

"An animal story that is. Honestly I've wanted to do one ever since I read Watership Down. I mean a lot of them are pretty popular. Kids, some adults, misanthropes, so I figured it would be an easy thing," Greg admitted.

Then he looked down at his hands again.

"Let me guess? It wasn't so easy?" Ada asked.

"Easier said than done." Greg responded, "I swear every idea has been done. But I know I want each animal to play a role," Then he looked up again, "And well I was thinking of making the owl of the group the smart one, and a weasel character as the comic relief,"

"You should make the owl more of a pompous know it all," Ada suddenly found herself blurting.

Greg paused for a moment, then continued, "That actually might work better, but they could have some pearls of wisdom so to speak,"

"But yes, a weasel should be comic relief, but maybe not too annoying," Ada suggested.

Greg looked to the side and back again, "You have a point. I want a funny character but they shouldn't be too grating,"

"A fox!" Ada suddenly blurted.

Looking to her, Greg asked curiously, "Excuse me?"

"You should have a fox as the lead character," Ada clarified.

"A fox? Why's that?" Greg asked. As soon as he noticed Ada looking sheepish at her answer, "I don't mean it's a bad idea. I'm just curious why a fox of all creatures?"

That alone made Ada think real hard. She didn't understand why she suddenly blurted it all out. All she could recall were feelings, emotions that told her that was the right kind of animal, "I-I-don't know. It just feels right,"

_Oh lord don't act ssso nervousss._

Ada flinched as she attempted to banish away the strange feeling that had washed over her.

"Are you alright?" Greg asked.

Ada shook her head, "Yes...I'm fine," And then the feeling was gone.

"Look do you need to lay down?" Greg asked again.

Looking up at him with a smile, Ada responded, "No, I'm fine. Really. Why don't we talk more about your idea?"

And talk they did. For what seemed like hours, Greg and Ada bounced ideas off of one another, all for the growing story idea Greg had. Ada was a plethora of ideas that Greg simply had to jot down. Pretty soon he had a full page, more even! Little notes for here and there, all the more for what he had planned. Greg wrote down the last of the notes and set down the notepad.

"Wow!" Greg exclaimed astonished, "I've never written that much in a long time," Looking up to Ada, he couldn't help by grin, "I can't believe it. I actually have an idea down! And it's all thanks to you!"

Ada smiled, her face blushing.

_You'll never live thisss down._

And Ada was completely fine with that. The rest of the day went by in a blur. Ada and Greg talked, and the more they talked, the more they were at peace with one another. And it lasted until dinner.

Greg set down the spoon, the bowl laden with little pools of what remained of the soup. A soup that Ada had made herself.

"Wow! I'm amazed!" Greg announced.

Ada looked pleased with that statement, "Really? You're not just saying that?"

One thing Ada had practiced since her stay at Greg's, was to learn how to cook. There had been several bumps here and there, burned or overcooked food. But as the old saying goes, "Practice makes perfect.". And that applied to Ada.

"I mean it. I haven't had soup this good since...my wife," Greg trailed off.

_SSSINUOUSSS!_

Ada snapped to attention, "Your wife?"

Greg's face twisted, contorting into pain, "Yes...her name was Rose,"

"You never mentioned her before." Ada said. The look on Greg's face told her all, "She's dead isn't she?"

Greg nodded, "She died a year ago, car accident,"

A tiny gasp escaped Ada, "Oh my gosh! Greg I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright. I just I well. She was the only person I shared any of my ideas with. The only person I could ever really open up to."

"What about Brian?"

A snort of laughter peppered out of Greg, then fell suddenly, "Brian's a good guy, but Rose was my wife. That's different,"

"And when she died you felt as if a part of you died as well." Ada suddenly said.

Curiously, Greg looked up at her, "That's right," For a moment, Greg looked curiously at his house mate, "Ada? Do you remember if you lost someone?"

Ada gave a brisk nod, "I do. Well I remember feelings," So far all she really could remember were emotions, "I remember loving someone very much. I guess maybe he was someone I shared a life with? But then I remember feeling sad. As if someone ripped out my heart." Ada sighed, "I know it probably doesn't make any sense. I mean you actually remember loosing your wife,"

Suddenly, Ada felt a hand upon hers, "Actually I do, more than you realize." The two stared at one another deeply, their gazes never straying from one another.

"Look Ada, I just wanted to say that I'm really glad you came into my life," Greg admitted.

Staring up at her housemate, her companion, her friend, Ada responded, "I'm glad you're in mine Greg."

And for the rest of the night, they spent time together. And they awaited for what the future would bring.

A/N: Alright, just for reference, Greg and his deceased wife are a Steven Universe reference. Also this fic is nearing the second half of it. To be honest I am semi writing by the seat of my pants with this story. I do that sometimes. Still I hope it's enjoyable.


	7. Chapter 7

The quaint house sat peacefully in the countryside. Far enough from the town, but close enough to afford the necessities. The house had seen many years. Where it had once been occupied by a single man and his pet cat, it now held a new guest. Well, she wasn't so new anymore. It had been seven years since that day Ada came into Greg's life. And they had been an eventful set of years. Inside the house, Ada worked, the stove burning as she stirred a pot of soup. In the pan, she cooked some bacon. In short order, it finished cooking, and they were put into some BLTS. She tested the soup, tasting just a little sample.

"Just right." She said with a smile.

Setting the burner down to low, she turned around and called, "Morgan! Lunch!" No response, "Morgan?"

She moved away from the stove and looked about the room, entering the hallway and entering the living room, just as she did, she felt something against her foot. Looking down, she saw a toy car on the floor, haphazardly left there.

"Morgan," Ada groaned before picking up the toy and setting it on the counter. She must have told Morgan a million times to pick up her toys.

Wherever she was, she looked about the house, hoping to find a trace of her.

XXX

Her eyes watched her surroundings carefully. Nature in full effect. To her, it was the most glorious thing ever. She loved being outside, watching, smelling the flowers, watching the animals run, or fly by. She would just lose herself in the rapture of it all. Next to her lay her favorite toy: a snake doll. She loved snakes, they were her favorite animals. Why even at her young age she watched any nature documentary on snakes. Not that she understood some of the big words spoken in them, but she remembered key facts and she recited them to her mother and father. They would always beam on how they have such a smart little girl.

Suddenly, she heard something, a hiss.

She looked towards the source and just a few feet away from her, was a snake. Not just any snake, but an adder.

"Oh hello!" She greeted.

The adder flicked its tongue at the child's words.

"You're a pretty snake!" The little girl said leaning down.

Inching closer, the snake inched backward.

"Don't be afraid," The little girl said.

The adder hissed furiously as the young one approached. But that didn't deter the child. She merely moved closer, and the adder began to raise itself.

XXX

"Morgan!" Ada called. She had looked all around the house. Morgan wasn't in the living room, nor was she in her bedroom, "Honey where are you?"

She was scratching her head, she didn't stop to consider one other place. But no, Morgan wouldn't do that. Not without letting them know where she was going? Right? Then again, she had been so wrapped up in cooking she had failed to notice. She walked over to the screen door and sighed as she noticed Morgan sitting outside.

"Morgan," Ada sighed. She would have to have a talk with her about this.

Yet she could tell Morgan wasn't alone. Sitting close to her was a snake, but the alarm was what kind of snake it was. It was an adder! She had seen enough nature documentaries to know what it was.

"Oh God!" She exclaimed. Quickly she reached for a broom and flung the door open, "Morgan! Get away!"

The young girl looked up, taking her eyes off the adder. Ada hurried along and then as soon as she neared, she swung the broom sending the snake flying.

"Mummy, why did you hurt the snake?" Morgan asked. But Morgan faltered when she noticed the furious look upon her mother's face.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Ada yelled, "Don't you realize how dangerous adders are?"

Morgan felt intense shame, and took a step backward, "But Mummy it was a pretty snake,"

Ada, did everything she could to contain her anger, lowering it bit by bit, "Do you know what happens when an adder bites you?"

"Y-Y-You die?" Morgan whimpered.

"First an intense pain fills your body. You can't breathe, everything starts to feel cold, and then you're dead on the ground!" Ada said, giving her daughter a firm look.

Morgan looked up fearfully, a small quiver of the lip forming. Ada noticed this and for a moment, a realization hit her.

"Just...just go wash up for lunch," Ada instructed.

Morgan grabbed her snake doll and quickly scampered into the house. Ada stood there for a few moments. The realization that had set in had now taken full effect. She had lost her temper and unleashed it on her daughter.

"Damn," She muttered, before heading inside.

XXX

Morgan sat timidly in her chair, stirring her tomato soup. Her sandwich lay uneaten. Beneath her, Sooty meowed, the only sound breaking the silence. Ada likewise kept silent, barely eating, but she looked up to look at her daughter, and at that moment she felt guilt. She didn't mean to yell. It had just come out. But the very thought of her daughter's scared little face made her heart break.

"Morgan," Ada spoke.

Morgan numbly looked up at her mother and simply muttered out a, "Yes Mummy?"

Ada put her hands together, considering the right words to say, "Morgan, Mummy's sorry she yelled. It's just adders are dangerous snakes, and if one bit you, Mummy would be very sad. I only yelled because I was scared," Ada managed a smile, "Do you understand?" She asked softly.

Morgan took a few moments to consider her mother's words, but nodded and simply went, "Yes Mummy,"

"Good girl. Now finish your lunch,"

With that said, Morgan dug into her food.

"Slowly," Ada chuckled.

Being told that made Morgan slow down, but she resumed a quicker pace than before. Ada likewise did the same, enjoying the soup and sandwich. In no time they were finished, and the clattering of spoons gave out.

"Will Daddy be home soon?" Morgan asked.

Checking the clock, Ada replied, "Should be soon,"

Right on cue, the sound of the front door opened up.

"Ada? Morgan? I'm home!" Greg's voice greeted.

With an excited squeal, Morgan practically leaped from her chair and ran into the adjacent room. Ada smiled and followed after.

"Daddy!" Morgan exclaimed grabbing her father in a hug

"Hello there Morgan. How's my little girl today?" Greg asked.

"Oh, fine Daddy! Mummy yelled at me but it's alright, she said she was just scared," Morgan replied.

Greg paused and looked up to Ada who merely gave her a look that said "We'll talk later,". With his arrival set, Greg walked over to Ada and kissed her.

"How did it go honey?" Ada asked.

"Perfect! Talks are still underway, but I may get a deal for an animated series." Greg said hopefully.

"You hear that sweetie? If everything works out, they are going to make a cartoon out of your father's books!" Ada likewise said hopefully.

"Yay!" Morgan cheered, "Oh I would watch it everyday!"

The little family resumed their lunch and talked the rest of the way. The years had gone by in a flash for Ada. Why it felt like yesterday she stumbled into Greg's life an amnesiac. And now here she was as his wife and mother to their child. During that time, Greg had finally managed to publish his book, and it flew off the shelves and into the arms of children. Of course, the adult xenofiction crowd also took a shine to his books and a following was gained. They had managed to craft a good life for themselves, and Ada wouldn't have it any other way.

Soon it was nighttime and Greg tucked little Morgan into bed.

"Comfortable?" Greg asked.

Morgan yawned, "Yep," She replied tiredly.

"Want a story?"

"No, too tired."

"All right. Sleep, tight baby. I love you."

"Love you too Daddy. Mummy too."

Ada watched in the doorway with a smile upon her face. As soon as Greg rose, She headed into their bedroom and got ready. But before long, Ada found herself in the bathroom taking a pill. They had been prescribed for her condition. Nothing illegal.

"You alright honey?" Greg asked.

"Yes, just another migraine," Ada replied.

Concern etched on Greg's face, "You've been getting them more often," Greg noted, "Do you think we should schedule an appointment?"

"No, Greg I'm fine. It's probably just preparing Morgan for school."

Morgan would be starting school in three weeks. She had been registered and everything. Now all they had to do was play the waiting game.

"Look Ada I'm just worried about you, that's all," Greg said.

Ada got into bed and smiled at her husband, "I know dear. Trust me I've got it handled. Goodnight," She said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Goodnight," Greg said returning the kiss.

As the two parents slipped into slumber, Greg couldn't help but worry about his wife. She had been having these migraines for a while, and though the doctor had prescribed her pills, part of him wondered if they were merely placebos? But he put those thoughts to rest, for now, awaiting what the morning would bring.


End file.
